Optimum methods are being developed for the measurement and exploitation of dynamic nuclear Overhauser effects in the study of the structure and conformation of biomacromolecules and of their complexes with small molecules and ions. Mathematical methods for the calculation of effects in systems of many spins have been developed and these methods will be used to interpret data on spin diffusion in biopolymers with interproton distances and geometries. Measurements will be made on diverse systems of biological interest, for example lysozyme, alpha-chymotrypsin, neurophysin, Bradykinin, and gramicidin S.